


Leandra's Firsts

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Evelyn and Malcolm Hawke (Series 2) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vignettes of Evelyn and Malcolm's daughter Leandra's firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile and Laugh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JessieBwriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBwriting/gifts).



Malcolm smiles at the little confused face in front of him, while peeking at her through his fingers. When he pulls his hands away, Leandra beams at him. Warmth fills his heart. His baby girl smiled her first smile at him! Malcolm picks Leandra up and smothers her face in kisses.

Leandra starts crying the moment Evelyn leaves the house. No matter what Malcolm does, she won’t stop. Until he makes funny faces and noises at her. Leandra stops crying and stares at him, a smile growing on her face. Then Malcolm hears it. Leandra’s first laugh, it’s a sound that is similar to that of wind chimes, high pitched and irregular, wonderful and comforting. It becomes a goal for Malcolm to make Leandra laugh as often as possible.


	2. Sitting up and Rolling over

Evelyn walks into Leandra's room, smiling at the noises her daughter is making. She looks into the crib and does a double take. Leandra is sitting all on her own! Evelyn claps and cheers at Leandra, who beams at her.

Laying on her back, Leandra coos at her parents. She rocks from side to side until she rolls onto her stomach. Evelyn and Malcolm take turns putting Leandra on her back, watching her practice her new found skill.


	3. Crawling

Malcolm watches Leandra lift herself up onto her hands and knees, and lower herself down again. The next time she pushes herself up, she rocks back and forth until she moves forward. Malcolm holds his hands out to Leandra, and she slowly crawls to him. "That's my girl!" Malcolm picks Leandra up and twirls her around, making her laugh.


	4. First word

Sitting on the floor, Leandra holds her arms out to her daddy. “Dada,” she blurts. Smiling at her, Malcolm picks her up and squeezes her.

“I am your dada.” He replies, kissing Leandra’s cheeks.

“Dada,” Leandra points to her mommy. “Da, da, da, da, da,” looking at random things around the room as she babbles. 


	5. Standing and Walking

Leandra reaches up to grab a hold of the small table in the sitting room, her face scrunched up in determination. Gripping the edge with her little hands, she pulls herself up. Beaming down at her feet, Leandra drops onto her rear and starts over again.

Evelyn holds her hands out to Leandra. “Come to mommy.” She encourages her to let go of daddy’s fingers and walk to her. Leandra lets go of one finger, than the other and stands in place for a moment.  Fear crosses her face as she stares at her mommy, her legs shaking. “It’s okay, my baby girl. Come to mommy.” Leandra slowly lifts one leg, and then sets it down in front of her. Evelyn and Malcolm cheer for Leandra, watching their little girl’s whole face light up. Leandra takes another small step, and another, reaching out for her mommy. When her hands touch Evelyn’s, she’s picked up by her mommy and both of her parents take turns giving her bear hugs. 


End file.
